Bonds: Drabbles in The Promises Universe
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have ironed things out in their relationship but now comes the more complicated part of ironing out their living situation, wedding date, the balance of personal time, and everything that comes in between. All the while, trying to avoid giving Sai even more content for his already bursting blog and Itachi's good-natured meddling. But if their relationship survived
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke sighed, heaving a heavy book bag onto the couch next to his blond fiancé. Naruto looked up, a little smile coming to his lips as he opened his arms. The book he'd been reading was thumbed with his place so he could embrace Sasuke. The Uchiha practically fell into Naruto's arms.

"Rough day?"

"Rough life," Sasuke corrected. He hissed a little when Naruto when to rub his shoulder. "Careful please."

"You're still sore?"

"I went kickboxing with Itachi. I was surprised he had the restraint not to kick me in the face."

"If it's any consolation to you, when you're not around, I see him limp around the house." Sasuke had a very satisfied look on his face. Sasuke leaned up from where he was kneeling between Naruto's legs, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Will you rub my back?"

"Yes."

"Gently?"

"Yes."

"With extra healing love magic?"

"I'll go grab the peppermint oil." Sasuke lingered for a second, holding onto Naruto's waist and the blond could feel the coiled tension between them. Just the touch of Sasuke's fingers, how they barely brushed up his shirt to expose his stomach, how the heat of his body clung to him, how Sasuke's hair smelled…He held back a shiver as the Uchiha slowly let go, still sitting on the floor.

Naruto shakily got up-he knew Sasuke noticed that he had gotten aroused. But Sasuke was probably ignoring it to tease him. Naruto could barely stand it. He craved the feeling of a deep kiss, one with messy tongue and saliva-it sounded gross but it would make up from the lack of intimacy.

He sighed when he opened the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, grabbing the bottle of peppermint oil. It wasn't at all Sasuke's fault nor was it really his…

First, it had been a lack of privacy. They were still trying to find an affordable place to move into since the engagement had announced. Seattle was an unforgiving city-all the nice places were way over budget, all the places in budget were in the middle of shit holes. Of course, Itachi had offered to let the two of them move in permanently and then split the bills three ways. Sai also said they could continue to live in Naruto's current apartment, but Sasuke was super not into it.

Naruto understood; Sai was an acquired taste-Much like old wine Itachi insisted was good but just tasted sour.

However, there were some silver linings. Itachi, seeming to be the most understanding, allowed them most of the evening for canoodling. But then, the two of them were so busy. It had been about three weeks since they'd had an intimate moment between them. Aside from the occasional chaste kiss and maybe a quick handjob in the shower, they hadn't been physically intimate in too long. And now with Sasuke's sore body, Naruto knew it would be even longer.

"'Oh no, Naruto, it's fine.'" The blond mocked as he started to roll the bottle between his palms. "'Itachi and I are just getting back into the swing of things-we'll be fine.' My left ass. If that was the case, why would you start with sparring? Idiots."

Sasuke was laid flat on the couch by the time Naruto returned. He looked at the Uchiha's toned back, watching how the slab of muscles moved under that curtain of pale skin, how smooth and soft that skin would be under his fingers. And oh, still his heart, how sasuke's pants dipped just a little low so he could see the dimples right above his ass. The blond could cry. Naruto shuddered back all of his impure thoughts- it really had been too long if he was getting aroused at just the sight of Sasuke's back. "I'm such a loser." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothin', prepare your ass, Uchiha. I'm gunna sit on it and get my nice love juice all over you."

"Ooo baby, talk dirty to me."

"Where does it hurt?'

"Everywhere." Sasuke face was buried in a pillow so it came out muffled. He pulled back his arm and pointed to somewhere on his back before resting again.

"Everywhere?" The blond took his position upon the Uchiha's firm ass, receiving a soft groan in response.

"Yes."

"You have ouchies here?" Naruto asked scratching his nails very tenderly down Sasuke's back, watching with baited breath as the muscles contracted. He could feel himself hardening.

"Mm, yes." Sasuke's response was breathy. His cheek rested against the pillow so he could look over his shoulder at Naruto's face. It looked like Sasuke wanted to say something, but the Uchiha turned back, burying it in the pillow.

Naruto pulled the bottle out of his pocket and set it on the side table, grabbing the dabber out of it. He rained drops of it all over Sasuke's back, parts of him mesmerized by how shiny Sasuke's skin got. He attention was rapt when he rubbed the oil in. The contrast of their skin colors, only by a few shades, caught him up within his own desires. This was not the skin-on-skin contact he wanted, but the way Sasuke's grunted and groaned it almost tricked Naruto into thinking it was. "Fuck…"

"Oh, sorry, was that too hard?" Naruto stopped looking down at Sasuke's face. The Uchiha's cheeks were flushed and when he finally caught the blond's eye, his eyes were shining with a very familiar emotion. Naruto tried to swallow, he could feel his throat drying with desire.

Somehow, Sasuke managed to flip himself around, only slightly tossing Naruto into the back of the couch when he did so. He was hard-so hard Naruto could feel it pressing right against his thigh. He had barely even started rubbing his back! As much as the blond wanted to taunt Sasuke for being needy, he could his own erection straining against his jeans. "Come 'ere." Was the soft command Sasuke spoke, beckoning the blond with his fingers.

"But Sasuke-" Naruto had his objections, but his body still leaned forward. He could feel the hot puff of Sasuke's breath against his lips. His eyes fluttered closed as he gently rubbed his bottom lip to Sasuke's. "What about your body?"

Sasuke, as if just realizing everything improbable with the situation, threw his head back down in exasperation. "Shit."

This wouldn't have been any semblance of a problem had Naruto liked being on top. It was a rare occurrence when he did it and it was always short lived. The blond was looking down at him, face flushed with his obvious desire and those deep, seductive blue eyes staring into him. Sasuke didn't know if he could muster up the strength. And if he bottomed, it may as well have been a death sentence for his back. Sasuke wanted to cry-it had been almost three weeks.

"I'll do it." Naruto muttered, turning his face away so he could hide his embarrassment.

"Are you sure?"

"You won't be able to do it normally and I don't want you to bottom anyways. Be grateful for my sacrifice."

"I don't see why it's such a big deal. I ride 'em up cowgirl all the time." Sasuke said as Naruto reached down for the clasp of his jeans.

"Well," Naruto got off the couch for a moment, shaking off his clothes. Sasuke felt his cock rub against his underwear painfully at the sight of Naruto's nude form. "that's you and this is me. It is not my preferred method of travel."

"Travel?"

"To Pleasuretown."

"Very smart, babe." Naruto swung his shirt around his head, tossing it over the back of the couch triumphantly. Sasuke sat up, so his back was firmly against the couch and he could look the blond in the face with no difficulty. Naruto smirked, running his hands up his chest, around his shoulders, and finally through his hair. Sasuke had to open up his fly to relieve some of the pressure, throwing his arms back behind him. Naruto licked his lips, pulling one of his legs up and slipping it in between Sasuke's legs, squeezing his cock between his toes. "Oh, okay." Sasuke was breathy.

"Too much?"

"No, it was a nice surprise," Sasuke groaned when Naruto squeezed him again. He looked up at the blond through hooded lashes. "do you have a secret foot fetish?"

"No, I've just always wanted to do that to someone."

"It's hot-seeing you so dominant." Naruto moved in closer, finally straddling Sasuke's lap. The Uchiha ground into the blond's hips and the two ached for more contact.

Naruto captured Sasuke's lips; the Uchiha moaned as Naruto ate his mouth. He held Sasuke's head at a cocked angle so he had no problems dipping his tongue inside the Uchiha's cavern. Sasuke was moaning openly now; it was all in the way Naruto's moved against him, pulled his hair, and devoured him. He let his hands sink down the blond's spine, resting his hands on the firm cheeks of his ass. He kneaded them, grabbing them so he could direct the angle and frequency of Naruto's grinding. When Sasuke found that perfect angle, he slapped the cheek closest. Naruto gasped, hips jerking even harder into Sasuke. The Uchiha continued; even when Naruto's skin blossomed red and the blond had pulled his face away from Sasuke to lay it on the Uchiha's shoulder. He moaned helplessly as his fists tightened on the couch fabric.

"Sasuke," The blond reached behind him, stopping the Uchiha's errant hands. "Oh, fuck. I just need a second otherwise I'm gunna blow my load."

Sasuke turned his head, "Do it, I don't mind."

"You're still wearing your pants, dude."

"Oh yeah," Sasuke started to pull at the material, Naruto moving off Sasuke's lap to help with the process. He just pulled them down enough for his cock to stand freely. "Perfect."

Naruto shook his head. "I moved," The blond began, "For your lame, half-assed, just-pulled-your-cock-out, lazy ride through Pleasuretown."

Sasuke patted his lap, looking extra satisfied with himself. "Just for you."

Naruto snorted out a laugh before resuming his position on Sasuke's lap. "You're so lucky I'm in love with you and I know you're in pain, otherwise I might be offended."

"Mhm."

"I'm surprised you haven't said we should move to the bedroom." Naruto said, nearly laughing at the somewhat awoken features Sasuke's face had taken on. He looked deep in thought for a moment before shrugging.

"What Itachi doesn't know, won't hurt him." Sasuke reached over to the side table, Naruto's gaze following him, to where the peppermint oil sat innocently. He pulled the dabber out and dropped oil all over his fingers. Naruto's mouth felt dry as he watched Sasuke heat up the oil between his fingers.

"Agreed." Naruto's voice hitched at the end when he felt Sasuke's slicked fingers prod at his entrance.

It was a weird feeling. It…Tingled? Naruto knew peppermint would cause this sensation but he never had it so near his ass. Even with his weirder experimentations with Sai, they never used those 'for her pleasure' oiled condoms that had the 'fire and ice' sensations mostly because he thought it would cause some kind of discomfort. This, however, with how Sasuke's finger slipped inside him and how the oil numbed the pain, surprised him. Naruto pushed back against Sasuke's finger and the Uchiha raised a brow. "How is it?"

"It feels, fine?"

"You don't know how it feels?"

"It's a new sensation, I'll tell you that." Naruto gasped when Sasuke stuck another digit inside him, flexing and scissoring around to help open the blond up. Naruto grunted, pressing his head against Sasuke's shoulder. His hips were gyrating, trying to get the best sensation from Sasuke's hand. He moaned, biting down softly into the junction of Sasuke's neck and shoulder; Sasuke gasped. He pulled his fingers out.

"I don't know how much more I can stand." Sasuke's voice was strained and Naruto pulled his sweaty forehead off of the Uchiha's pale shoulder.

"Dude, same."

"Naruto, don't 'dude, same' me, it ruins the mood."

"Oh my-" Naruto huffed with exasperation, "Same, babe."

"That's more like it." Sasuke swatted Naruto's ass with appreciation and the blond jumped. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." He said as Sasuke slipped down a little to give Naruto more surface area to straddle. He spread his legs as wide as they would go, boxing in Sasuke's hips with his knees. Naruto cupped Sasuke's face, thumb gently stroking the Uchiha's cheekbones. He leaned in, gently lowering himself down onto Sasuke's cock as they locked lips.

Sasuke flexed his hips, trying not to thrust up and pound into the blond. "Fuck."

Naruto couldn't keep his mouth closed; a slew of curses fell from his lips when he sunk all the way onto Sasuke's cock. He slowly started to bring up his hips, making sure to mark up Sasuke's neck and jawline. All his words were lewd as he breathed them against Sasuke's skin, especially when he started to speed up-moving his hips wildly as Sasuke started to meet up with each of his movements.

"Ah-fuck, yeah." Naruto's skin was slapping louder and louder against Sasuke's thighs and the Uchiha threw his head back, biting down on his lip. "I'm gunn-"

That was one of the things Sasuke could barely hold against-Naruto's lewd mouth, his hot facial expressions, the way he whispered to Sasuke when he was feeling good. Sasuke always got goosebumps. And like this…he could see Naruto's incredibly aroused face, the way saliva pooled in the corner of his mouth. Sasuke's stomach muscle tensed and he could feel the unmistakable tightening of his balls. He almost lost it right then but kept it back.

He grabbed the back of Naruto's head, pulling the blond in for a kiss. "You don't even know what you do to me."

Naruto was all in when it came to the kiss. Sasuke tried to reach the passion Naruto was flaunting but couldn't even begin too, the blond seemed completely different from when they usually did it. Of course, it had been a really long time since they had been able to satisfy themselves with each other's company, but there was _something_ different about this. Naruto whined loudly, pulling away for a moment. His body was shuddering, hands roving all over his flesh as if to calm himself. He was muttering all sorts of curses and ran his hands through his hair, disheveling his appearance even further.

Sasuke watched the too erotic sight of Naruto losing himself and his cock shock him with arousal. He nearly orgasmed just at the tightness Naruto's movements added, not to mention how hot it was to feel how shaky the blond's knees and thighs had gotten around him. It was almost too much. _Almost_.

"Fu-ck, Sasuke," Naruto words seemed to slur as he continued to slam into Sasuke's lap. The blond's fingers were painfully digging into Sasuke's shoulders now, but he could barely feel anything with the way Naruto rolled his hips, nearly having Sasuke come all the way out just to push him all the way back in. His eyes lids fluttered closed as the blond laid kiss after kiss on him. Lips moving all over, as if he couldn't be fully satisfied by anything else.

Accidentally, Sasuke slipped out of the blond-both of them reeling from the sudden lack of pleasure. Sasuke groaned with disappointment and tried to line back up to enter, but Naruto stopped him. He grabbed onto Sasuke's cock, rubbing it against his hole, not letting Sasuke inside, but still stimulating the sensitive head. Sasuke hands flexed with impatience-it felt good, his cock being teased between Naruto's crack and having the head swirled against that delicious hole, but his body could barely hold it.

"Naruto, I'll come if you don't knock it off." His jaw was flexed to keep his focus on the moment and those words-so they sounded more threatening than pleading, but Naruto just kissed him in a defiant, lustful way.

The blond leaned in and muttered something like 'I want you to', but Sasuke was deafened by pleasure as he shoved the Uchiha back inside of him. His head was blurry for a few seconds until he realized there was something too warm and too sticky on his stomach. The blond was panting furiously, putting a lot of weight onto the Uchiha. His muscles were too flexing though, causing Sasuke wave after wave of pleasure as Naruto's orgasmed. He could hear and feel Naruto's knees shaking beside him.

Sasuke gave a weak few thrusts and the rest of his control snapped, his body unable to take a single moment more. His head fell forward, forehead resting on the blond's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's soft, still spent body.

"I hate being on top." Naruto muttered, still sounding a little slurred.

"But that was great," Sasuke countered, running a hand through his hair.

"BEING ON TOP IS SO EMBARASSING, SASUKE!" Naruto's energy always returned in a flash; Sasuke blinked, waiting for his lover to continue. "IT'S LIKE YOU'RE NOT EVEN THERE WHEN I DO THE WEIRD SHIT LIKE TOUCH ALL OVER MYSELF AND RUB YOUR DICK ALL OVER MY CRACK." Sasuke wanted to laugh but the blond seemed _way_ too serious for the words coming out of his mouth.

"Bu-but I liked that-it was really hot." Sasuke and Naruto locked gazes and the blond's face exploded into red, obviously even more embarrassed than before.

"Of course you like that." He buried his head into Sasuke's shoulder. "God, maybe we really are made for each other."

"Oh, come on." Both of them tensed when they heard the too familiar voice. Sasuke glanced over Naruto's shoulder at the clock on the wall, seeing it was nearly eight at night-around the time Itachi usually got home. "On the couch, really? Have the two of you no restraint?"

"What a compromising position!" Sai said in a gleeful tone, pulling his phone out of his pocket. In his own excitement, he dropped it on the floor.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Naruto scrambled out of Sasuke's lap, nearly falling over the coffee table as he did so. The Uchiha pulled up and buttoned his pants, knowing there wasn't much else he could do in the moment.

"Uh, isn't it obvious? To bone the scary one." Sai said as he finally got a good grip on his phone again. "But now, I have the potential for so much good material for my blog, I can't even believe what good luck I have."

Itachi reached over and grabbed the phone from Sai's hand, throwing it somewhere into the kitchen. "No nude photos, you'll just inspire some weirdos to become obsessed with them."

"Yeah, like that's not already not a problem." Sasuke muttered, sharing a look with the blond.

"But, before we get too sidetracked, let us discuss the cleaning bill for my couch." Itachi said with a very gentle, very misleading smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

Out of all the things in Itachi's life, Sasuke was both the most and least predictable.

Every morning, he would awake before his brother. The coffee pot would be set, he would pull four eggs out of the refrigerator; two from himself and two for Sasuke. Sometimes, he would make toast or hash browns depending on the mood of the morning. Sasuke would emerge from his room as soon as the last drop of coffee slid through the filter. He'd walk into the kitchen, sit down at the kitchen island with a hand out, groping. Itachi would just slip the coffee mug into it. Sasuke would take a sip, rest his head on his arm, and slowly wake up in time for his morning protein.

"I wonder," Itachi began, looking out the kitchen window. He lived in a relatively nice neighborhood in North Seattle-it was less industrial, farther away from the hustle of the campus, but busy with families and their lives. He could see the family next door-the mother ushering her young children into the red mini-van.

"What?"

"How did you even live on your own?"

Sasuke peered up from the pale skin on his arm. "I don't ask you to do this."

"Oh?"

"Itachi, when I first moved in, I woke up, like a I normally do, and you were already falling back into your old routine." Sasuke muttered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It was true, Itachi knew. He had taken care of Sasuke most of his younger life-both of his parents were so busy. When Sasuke came back, he basically picked up where he had left off. "I lived on my own for nearly seven years. I can cook, clean, and navigate the ins and outs of paying bills online."

The older Uchiha shrugged, as if pretending he didn't notice Sasuke's point. "What are you going to do when I move out?" Sasuke mocked, taking another sip of coffee.

Itachi paused only for a fraction of second-just enough for his hand to slip enough that Sasuke noticed how the tip of the spatula nearly broke the yoke of the egg on the stove. "I don't know what you mean." Itachi said in a calm voice.

Itachi could feel the skepticism coming off his brother, but just ignored it. He grabbed a loaf of bread from the corner of the counter and slipped two slices into the toaster. "You missed me. And it'll be hard for you to let me go again." Itachi shrugged. He liked his solitude-the quiet. "You missed Naruto too."

Itachi finally turned to face Sasuke then. "I had plenty of access to Naruto while you were away."

"Yes, but not in an intimate setting, like now. Having coffee with him while your ramble about work and basically living inside the same house are are completely different sides of the spectrum. This is much more like when we lived with mom and dad- Naruto and I were always around. You missed it-you missed us."

Itachi put out both of his hands in an overly dramatic shrug. "Perhaps." The toast 'pop'ed and Itachi pulled the slices from the toaster and set them on a plate. He laid the freshly cooked eggs on top, setting them in front of Sasuke with a large bottle of ketchup.

"It's okay, 'Tach," Sasuke said as he shook the bottle of ketchup with vigor. "We all miss our routines."

Sasuke was taken aback when he felt two fingers press against his forehead-he looked up, a slight flush on his face when he saw Itachi smiling at him. "Sure, you two add so much structure to my life."


	3. Chapter 3

"All I've given you in my life," Sasuke muttered, his voice deeper and more scratchy than usual. "is love. And in return, you try to kill me."

Naruto burst out laughing, hands slapping against the steering wheel. "You're so dramatic."

Sasuke turned his head slowly, pointing out the windshield to the building in front of them. Sasuke had just come out of urgent care for his ear. It had started throbbing uncontrollably an hour or so earlier. "You just had a cold," Sasuke shook his head, eyes wide and disapproving. He was still pointing, his face taking on a somewhat hysterical look. Naruto continued to laugh. "I got bronchitis and a _severe_ ear infection."

"Oh my God," Naruto said as he tried to catch his breath, wiping a tear from his eye. "I told you I was sick. I told you not to kiss me."

"Oh, oh," Sasuke put his hands on his hips in a very dramatic fashion, smiling in a threatening way. "I'm sorry, you're right, I should have known better."

"'Don't bother loving me, Sasuke,'" The Uchiha continued, "'we aren't gunna get married or anything.'"

Naruto wiped his eyes on the long-sleeves of his orange pull over. "You know my sick is always worse than yours, I never get sick from your sick, but you always get REALLY sick from mine. You know-you've known that for years."

"What kind of funky immune system do you even have?" Sasuke said, raising his arms up in an exasperated fashion. They didn't go far, smashing into the roof of the car. He settled down a second later, folding his arms over his chest, coughing lightly.

"Take it easy there," Naruto cautioned in a light voice. "You've been coughing so hard, you're gagging. They gave you that wild-ass, huge, horse pill of an antibiotic in there, so let's not throw it up."

Sasuke pulled an envelope with a different script written on it. "They also gave me a couple nights worth of Vicodin." He waved it, wiggling his eyebrows.

"For your back?"

"No, for my fucking ear." Sasuke said, using the paper to point to his left ear. "Also, I can't hear anything dumb you're gunna say, okay?"

"So, you're just making up what I'm saying this entire conversation and giving pin-point answers?"

"I love you too." Sasuke replied, not even looking at the blond next to him. Naruto leaned forward, hugging the wheel.

"Fuck, man. You're gunna kill me one of these days." He turned on the car, putting it into reverse and pulling out. "Did you know where you wanna get your prescription filled?"

Sasuke leaned down farther in his seat, letting his navy scarf bundle up around his face. "Yes."

"And?"

"Go to the Safeway next to Itachi's house. That's where they sent the horse pill antibiotics." Sasuke said. He closed his eyes, pressing his hands to his temples and moving them down his face and around his jaw. "It hurts so bad."

"Is talking still helping?"

"A little? You don't have any gum, do you?"

"I know its not the best option but Itachi has Nicorette in the glove box."

"Oh yeah, let's add a little bit of nausea from the nicotine into the mix." Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. "How did you know Itachi had Nicorette in the glove box?"

"A little nosy and intrusive." Naruto muttered pointing to himself, shaking his head. "I had to come back out here to get that insurance card and it was in the glove box, remember?"

"Makes sense." Sasuke closed his eyes again, trying to make sure his head didn't move too much during the car ride. "We also need to get some yogurt and rice while we're out."

"And bananas and applesauce."

"I don't like sweets."

"And yogurt isn't?"

"You can get unsweetened yogurt."

"Ew Sasuke, no. Get at least vanilla flavored, be kind to yourself."

"I am being kind. I'm getting myself not gross yogurt." He said, pressing his thumb and middle finger to the bridge of his nose, massaging up and around his eyebrows. "Besides, you're not even gunna eat it."

"Yeah, true."

"Just go to bed, dude. Take some your night cap of narcotics and have a nice sleep," Naruto chastised as he unlocked Itachi's front door.

"But I still have work to do." Sasuke complained back. "I can't just dump my work on Itachi and Gaara."

"If your test has a key, I'll just correct them for you." Naruto tried, but Sasuke held up a hand, looking a little haughty with his smirk rounding out his lips.

"Do you really think," He paused to cough, "that Itachi would make a key for his test?"

"What an evil man."

"I expect any grad student of mine to understand everything I teach intrinsically." Both Sasuke and Naruto were taken aback by Itachi sudden voice coming from the living room, even more so when they passed through the walkway and saw the older Uchiha adjusting a paper face mask.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Sasuke shouted, immediately falling into a fit of coughing after he did so.

"You're very sick." Itachi supplied, as if it was the most logical thing he had ever said. "Don't want to catch it."

"Unless you're kissing up on my man, I doubt you'll get anything." Sasuke said, arms crossed.

"You don't realize how much space and stuff we share, Sasuke. I'm just taking my precautions." Itachi mused. "I am the most felled when struck with illness."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, looking at the stack of papers on the coffee table. "Did you grade everything for me?"

Itachi simply shrugged. "No point in working you to death."

Naruto briefly caught the look of relief that flashed across Sasuke's face and the warmth it took on as the younger Uchiha padded into the living room. He sat down next to him brother, both of them leaning into for what was the most awkward looking hug Naruto had seen in his entire life. Itachi wasn't joking about keeping his distance.

"Stop trying to breathe around my mask," the older complained as Sasuke laid his head on the older Uchiha's shoulder. He started to cough, and Itachi pulled away, revolted. "Sasuke,"

"Don't complain at me, I'm sick." Sasuke replied, his eyes reflecting how pathetic he felt. Itachi shook his head. "Naruto throw me my drugs, I wanna go to sleep."

"Yeah, let's go take a shower and then we can take as many drugs as you want." Sasuke stood up, shakily. Naruto held out his hand and Sasuke took it-he seemed more steady with Naruto's hand on his lower back as he ushered the Uchiha down the hallway. Itachi couldn't help but feel a little tinge of jealousy-there was only one person in his life who would have supported him like that…

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He should have called him, but instead Itachi sent a quick text to Kisame. He wanted to drink.


End file.
